


His Teacher

by portiaburk40



Series: Teacher rey [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Miscarriage, armitage Is an abuser, kylo is 18, not kylo, possessive behavior not kylo!, rey is 30, rey is married, student teacher relationship, teacher rey, temporary armitage/rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Everyone around reylisse hux thinks she has a perfect marriage with her rich husband armitage hux but nothing is what it seems because her husband is a monster that beats her he’s increasingly possessive! Until she leaves with her best friends poe and finn who also put a restraining order on him! As she begins divorce proceedings. Rey was a teacher when she met armitage so she starts teaching at resistance high where she meets Kylo Ren smart and handsome captain of the highschool football team. Forbidden sparks fly between them and she finds it hard to resist him when he’s persistent and her student seems to want her! All the more when her soon to be ex husband breaks restraining order and tracks her down!





	1. Chapter 1

**“I gave you a home you were nothing but a rat a poor ugly scavenger rat without me!” He yelled knocking her to the ground then he snatched her up to him by her hair and kissed her hard. “You are mine reylisse got that! You belong to me!” Then he threw her to the ground and kicked her repeatedly and viciously.**

Rey awoke in a sweat. Breathing fast then looked around she released a breath of relief she was in Chandrila she had been now for a year since finn and his partner Poe had got her out of her abusive marriage. To rich conglomerate armitage hux. Plus made sure a restraining order was put on him and a lawyer gotten plus someone to help her deal with going through abuse throughout her marriage.

Honestly she met armitage when she was 22 and finishing her teaching degree in college. She worked in plutts garage to pay tuition. She had saved him from being cheated by Plutt. Armitage was charming and had a beautiful smile not long after that they began dating. She remembered armitage saying it never mattered where she came from because rey had moved around a lot from several foster homes.

She was completely taking with him he was also older by five years. At 26. And the sex was gentle and great. He was perfect a year later they were married rey had turned twenty three and armitage had turned 27. She thought she had found a perfect life and husband. Until he started getting weird and possessive accusing her of things like flirting with one of his employees which she’s never done.

Then the beatings started and then the apology’s and years and years of it. She’s would wear make up to cover the bruising and scars. She endured it because he would grow tender once again like the man she meant and dated. The sex also became hurtful like he enjoyed hurting her. She would lay there as he slammed into her hard tears coming out of her eyes. None of this was what she dreamed of.   
  


Not to mention he told her she didn’t need a job. All she was around for was to look pretty and be an ornament! She hated her life until one day she meant her old highschool friend finn Storm who became a cop he married Rose Tico she also meant his partner Poe Dameron who was married to rose’s sister Paige.   
  


Rose and Paige were also old highschool friends. That’s when everything come out. The last straw was her finally getting pregnant and the last beating made her lose the baby. She knew then she had to get out! In fact finn found her in the hospital that’s when the restraining order was placed and they went and got only one thing the only thing her mother left her before she died when rey turned 8. That was a necklace with a picture of her.   
  


The rest she didn’t want they were clothes and Jewelry her husband bought her. It was of course all over the papers and news. Because her husbands father was a billionaire.   
  


But now she was in Chandrila and she had been teaching at resistance high for the past year. Away from her past.   
  


She got up from bed and went into the bathroom finn and rose helped her get a little house next door to them. It was a cute two bedroom. When she first moved in she had a habit about putting colored tape on the doors she still did that. Old habits die hard.   
  
She took a shower washing her hair really good and then scrubbing her body with some lovely scented body wash. Then got out dried off and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and nice button up blue shirt today. 

She took her hairdryer and dried her hair, deciding to leave it down. Brushing it in waves. She put on light make up. Looked in the mirror and smiled she looked decent enough.

She came out to her kitchen and fixed herself some coffee sat and drank and ate some cereal. 

After a bit she left for school.

She taught literature “so did you guys read pride&prejudice?” She said as she looked at each of her students.

A deep voice that never failed to annoy her and also make her breath catch and her insides melt “oh miss Kanata was that our weekend reading assignment must have forgot!” Star highschool senior quarterback kylo Ren and irritant said.

The other students laughed plus his teammates that were in her class.

  
  


Rey narrowed her eyes looking at kylo Ren captain of the resistance fighters and all around asshole which is likely something she really shouldn’t be thinking her student is. He was smirking the ass! She thought and lord he was annoyingly fucking sexy too! Ugh! Why she thought. Kylo was just eighteen but he was tall and muscular with eyes you could get lost in they were dark and his mouth good lord she’s thought about that mouth. She’s often had fantasies about sitting on his face just to shut him up. Especially when he makes smartass comments like now!   
  


“Mr Ren I’m assuming you can read right!” She said Cooly looking at him. He just smiles “yes miss Kanata I can read.” He looked at her from toes to her eyes. She felt as if she was naked damn why did he look at her like that Ugh this kid! She thought.

She turned and cleared her throat “well did some of you with acception to mr ren read pride&prejudice.” The rest raised there hands. 

Kaydel connix did in her cheerleading uniform. “Yes Miss Kanata and I liked it but the language.” Rey laughed “that’s because the book was written during a time when they talked like that miss connix.”   
  


The bell rang “how about I bring my copy of 2005 pride and prejudice and we watch it tomorrow guys that way you guys can get a feel for the story.” She heard her class say okay a few say bye she smiled and waved.   
  


Kylo smiled as he was leaving his shoulder brushing close to her making her breath catch. “You look pretty today rey” he whispered next to her ear.

Before he left.

Leaving her breathless she sat down.

kylo Ren what did he want with her. 

He had been messing with her since she started teaching at the school. 

One thing was clear she was attracted to him but nothing can come of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey brings the movie and kylo’s thoughts

She brought the movie she smiles as she turns off the lights and sits in the back as the class watches Keira Knightly as elizabeth bennant and Matthew McFayden as Darcy. She can feel his eyes more on her then the film as he sits right beside her. “Mr Ren pay attention to the film not me!” Kylo leans close “id much rather pay attention to you miss Kanata then the movie.” He says in that annoying flirtatious voice.   
  


She signs and turns towards him “why are you so bloody irritating kylo huh you are smart and have straight As in most of your classes accept mine! Instead you mess around here and....!” He leaned closer! His lips close to hers. “And what rey!” He said. “M....mess around with me I..am not here to play kylo I’m here to teach!” She meant it to sound stern but it come out breathless he was making her heart race.   
  


He looked at her lips and said “what if I said my intrest was more in you then the class!” Her eyes widened in her glasses in shock “w,...ell I...I would! Say....” that’s when his lips landed on hers lightly in the dark barely a kiss. She sat frozen. Since starting to teach at resistance high there was teases from him and hot looks but never more then that. She froze in shock kylo Ren was the principle Liea organas son and the football captain of resistance fighters he could probably have dozens of girls! What the hell! Did he want with her she was just a nobody literature teacher!   
  


She got up and got as far as she could away from her student as she focused on the rest of the movie. She’s cleared her throat after. “So class what did you guys think of pride&prejudice now?” Kaybel raised her hand. She smiles and points to her. “I enjoyed it miss Kanata I understand it now.”   
  


Rey smiles sweetly “good kaydel.” Then she smiles at the rest “and what did they rest of you think of the film?” The rest chimed in with how unexpectedly good it was even kylos teammates. Which had her laughing. Kylo even chimed in with it was good. She for once smiled genuinely at him.

**Kylo**

He didn’t know what it was about her that appealed to him at first he’s had one or two girlfriends before but when he meant the new literature teacher rey or as the papers said reylisse hux who left her billionaire husband she fascinated him. She was 29 at the time. She went by Rey Kanata her last foster mother was an old friend of his parents Maz Kanata when he was a child he heard great things about reylisse.   
  


Smart and capable he wished he had meant her earlier. Rey was a great teacher not to mention pretty. All golden skin and lithe figure gorgeous hazel eyes and hair the color of chestnuts not to mention gorgeous legs. He had seen the scars though his mother had told him rey had been through a rough time there was a reason she left her husband. He had felt an unknown anger begin in him at her husband he somehow knew it was that bastard that inflicted those scars he also felt oddly protective of her as well he didn’t know where the feelings come from but as time went by they increased.   
  


Her smile made his day. But so did her irritation with him that’s why he loved to tease her she was cute. It took no time to realize his fascination with his teacher was more. He wanted her. In fact no other girl but her. Even though Jessika pava had been after him he just stirred her in his teammates snaps direction.   
  


No no one but rey that genuine sweet smile today made him want to take her in his arms and kiss her for real. 

**NOTES**

**KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS SO FAR ☺️**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally gets her divorce

Finn and his wife also Poe and his wife took her out to celebrate to new found freedom hux had finally signed the divorce papers without having to actually go to court she was finally free of him. Poe held up his drink “to rey to once again being able to finally take a step to moving away from her past.” Rey smiles and holds up her drink “here! Here!” She says and takes a drink.   
  


With rose and Paige. Paige having water because she and Poe was expecting their first baby. In fact rey was invited to the baby shower. It made her a little sad remember what happened the miscarriage how cruel hux was. His claims of the child not even being his because she was nothing but a cheating dirty scavenger whore! Funny thing was she never once cheated on him never even thought about it! Even when he made her miserable.

But those thoughts were in the past she smiled at her friends. Laughing, eating and drinking.   
  


Much later she was a little buzzed walking home when she saw a truck ford f 150 she knew that truck. It was kylo rens truck. “Hey Miss Kenobi” snap said sticking his head out “need a ride!” She smiles in to much of a good mood “sure why not.” Kylo smirks as she gets in snap gets in the back.   
  


“Wow miss Rey you seem in a good mood tonight.” She laughs sweetly. “I am mr ren I’ve had very good news tonight and had been out with friends to celebrate!” Rey was in a short flowery dress. She looked very pretty with her hair put up in a ball with ringlets on the side. God she looked so beautiful he thought.

He and his friend snap had just come from a party at snaps girlfriend Jessikas house he was bored so he left and Jess and snap got in a fight so he left with him. They did that all the time by tomorrow they would be all over each other. He got to snaps house dropping him off.

He leans close to her “so good news huh rey.” She looks at him swallows “umm yes well i would like to go home now kylo.” He leans back “alright miss Kenobi was just curious to what this news was.” She signs and looks at him a little annoyed. “Fine I will tell you but tell no one else got it but I am not reylisse hux anymore.” He looks at her and smirks. Then drives to the nearest parking lot. Puts it in park. “So that bastard husband of yours has finally signed the divorce papers!” Kylo says as he pulls rey in his arms “y...yes” she says breathlessly.

With that kylo drags her closer and kisses her she knows she should push him away yell at him demand that he take her home but she finds she....she can’t. Instead she whimpers and kisses him back pulling him closer. He pulls her on his lap against his arousal she can feel him. They are both breathing fast groaning as he kisses down her neck. Oh that felt nice not even hux when he was good at sex could make her feel like she was on fire.   
  


Heat went through her as she let him pull down her dress to kiss her breast through her white lace bra. “Your beautiful rey.” He breathed as she whimpered again. 

Until a light went towards them and before the cop could see them she quickly got off of him like a she had just been doused with cold water.

She straightened herself up and her hair. As the cop walked up shining the light “what’s goin on here!” He said in suspicion. “Nothing sir it just had trouble starting” kylo said with a straight face. “Hmm okay.” The cop said as he went about his way.   
  


Kylo started to draw her back in his arms. “No kylo no! I...I was tipsy. Now take me h...home and I...I will see you tomorrow in class!” he quietly takes her home.

Kylos jaw tightens “this is not over rey I know that kiss was real!” He says as she leaves she looks at him her eyes widen his eyes dark and hot on her “this is not over by a long shot sweetheart!” He says huskily like a man that knows what he wants and will get it.

Rey quickly goes in her house her heart beating out of her chest. That look this was no kid she was dealing with but a man not like hux though that wanted to possess her control her kylo just wanted her.   
  


Much later she regretted using the tipsy excuse on kylo she damned well knew what she was doing she wanted him Her fucking student ugh! She lay in bed that night nearly smothering herself with the pillow. I’m fact it wasn’t until 1 in the morning she fell asleep.

Damn him damn kylo Ren!   
  


WELL REY IS DIVORCED AND KYLO MADE HIS MOVE 

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK 


	4. Chapter 4

For the past few weeks kylo drove her crazy with his penetrating dark eyes and smirks not to mention never ending smartass comments while in class! Even though he was very smart! Especially for a football player. Not to mention popular with the girls with agitated her to no end!

She gave him a scathing look! At the latest remark from him about Shakespeare and his famous play about the doomed lovers Romeo and Juliet! She remembered what he said _I think they were kind of dumb if you ask me and it wasn’t real love just two overly horny young teens wanting to fuck! But forbidden to do so by their parents! So they form a suicide pact! _Then he has the odasity to smirk at her at that statement. 

“Mr Ren I have you know that Romeo and Juliet is considered one of the saddest and most tragic love stories of the times and it was more then as you say horny teens wanting to as you say fuck! Not everything is about sex! They loved each other despite their families being enemies was it a bit foolish because they were young yes but don’t put it down as just sex!”

He smiles a light in his dark eyes “wow you are passionate miss Kanata.” He said his voice husky. His eyes growing darker. Rey swallows and looks away from him and at the rest of the class as the bell rings “yes well that’s all class and I’d like a report done on Shakespeare and any one of his stories you pick.”

“Yes” they agree as they leave for the day her class being the last. She was busy gathering her things when she felt him enter her space his presence warm. “Y...you can leave you know Ren!” She says. Not looking at him. When he steps closer. “Not just yet rey” he says breathless and his voice darker huskier as he draws her up by her shoulders.

“Ren...” she protest. “Call me kylo rey.” He says softly as his lips descend on hers softly at first. She moans then he deepens the kiss. Soon she is pushing him against her desk and both their tongues are tangling together. Tasting eachother. Both moaning their bodies melding into eachother.   
  
Then she pushes him away. Breathing fast “Rey” he says swallowing his eyes full of desire for her. “Rey” he says again trying to bring her back in his arms. 

She looks away “please go home kylo.” With that she quickly leaves past him. What had she done she made out with a student! In school!

What if someone saw she would be fired yes kylo was eighteen considered an adult so she wouldn’t go to jail but she would be fired and her reputation ruined.

By the time she got home she closed her eyes thinking about the kiss and how she didn’t resist what was it about him that she just....ugh he was so attractive and she wanted him.

She needed to think about dating maybe that was it she thought because the only other man she had was her husband yes she thought rose said she had a friend alex that she wanted to set her up with she would call rose.

Yes that way kylo and wanting to fuck him six ways from Sunday would be out of her system. He was off limits.

NOTES

NEXT DATE NIGHT LOL COMMENT KUDOS BOOKMARK ALL THAT TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

He was flying high his parents satisfied with his football scholarship to UCLA and rey Kanatas response to his kisses. The university close to her. He wanted to do a hell a lot more then just kiss her! He wanted to touch her. Not to mention he had no interest in any other girl even though Jess snaps girls friend kaydel has been giving him dreamy eyes and licking her lips everytime she looks his way.   
  


She was a pretty blonde but like Jess she just did not do anything for him. But rey with her gorgeous body and that accent did things to him. He even had fantasies about her. He was no stranger to sex his ex the captain of the cheerleading team bazine netal took his V card and it turned out about half his teammates as well behind his back when they were sixteen. After that it was a few hookups. Nothing serious.

But it would be different with rey that he knew. For the first time he wanted something real with someone. He never felt this way about anyone especially not baz netal!   
  


He was standing near a locker when he overheard her on her phone. “_Yes rose I will accept a date with you guys friend Alex.” _She laughed _“yes I’m sure he’s a nice guy.” _Then she just smiled “_no I’ll meet him at Tony’s okay see you later bye.” _  
  


His jaw tightened he felt anger what the hell after letting him kiss her like that she was....was going on a god damned date!”   
  


“Couldnt help but overhear!” He said tightly. Did none of his kisses mean anything to her! She looked at him “well be that as it may Ren yes I’m going on a date not that it’s any of your business!” She told him haughtily her chin up. He shut his eyes. Then opened them and said very softly “I’ve tasted you rey I want you.” He said walking slowly towards her.   
  


Her eyes flashed in indignant anger “well mr ren you cant have me!” He just laughed it not reaching his beautiful dark eyes. “I am your teacher for one kylo!” She said her voice beginning to shake as he walked closer to her. He interrupted “in less then three months rey you are my teacher and I am eighteen I can and will pursue you!” That triggered her she grabbed his shirt and unexpectedly flipped him.   
  


Kylo was shocked while she was on top of him strattling him “I am not fucking property or a possession I was that with my ex husband I will not be with you boy or any other man!” She said between clenched teeth.   
  


Kylo slowly smiles “wow rey that was brilliant your brilliant.” He says feeling like this one woman was everything. Then he pulls her forward because he just can’t resist her when she’s passionate like this god she’s beautiful like a goddess when she’s angry. And kisses her.

His tongue entering rey cries in shock eyes wide. Then they slowly close and she’s reciprocating her sweet lips melding against his her tongue tangling with his.   
  


Then she’s up breathing fast. Not looking at him. “Think of that when your on that date rey!” He says as he leaves smiling.   
  


**Later that night at Tony’s **

She dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and sleeveless shirt that was gold. It was a casual date and drove to meet Alex Tripp. “Hi” she greeted him with a smile. Alex was handsome with a ready smile with brown hair and blue eyes plus he was tall.   
  


He talked about what he did for a living, he was a contractor. Then asked her about teaching she started to talk as the food was brought. Tony’s was a steak and atalian place. The food was usually very good but pricey. As she started about her students leaving out one particular student.   
  


Alex rudely interrupted which was embarrassing so far he was very nice and handsome, very charming. “Excuse me waiter I damand to see the manager! I ordered my steak well done this trash is fucking raw!” The waiter came up “I...I’m sorry sir I will take this back to the cook” he said shaking. 

Alex grabbed the young man by his arm roughly and said “you damned well better!” After rey witnessed that, that was it for her! She got up from the table “hey where are you goin rey?” He asked like he had not just manhandled the waiter jake.   
  


“I’m leaving it was my friends that set me up with you mr Tripp but now that I’ve seen you and met you I don’t think we have much In common.” He got up and grabbed her arm jerking her forward “hey you can’t just leave!” He said his voice loud. She looked that hand “you best let me leave Tripp!” She said very slowly. He just smirked meanly “no!” Thats when she bent his finger back until he was on the ground. “Going to let me leave now mr Tripp!”   
  


“Y...yes!” He said while in pain with that she left him.   
  


She drove home called rose and told her. “_That bastard I’m sorry rey never knew that about Alex!” _  
  


She just set back on her couch “it’s fine I took care of it rose.” After she hung up. Then took a nice long bath with some lavender smelling bath beads and went to bed. She laughed to herself a date that turned out to be a asshole, also a student that actually is interested in her what the hell was she going to do.

NOTES

REYS DATE LOL KYLO MADE HIS INTEREST IN HIS TEACHER KNOWN 😈 

LIKE COMMENT BOOK AND ALL THAT


	6. Chapter 6

Rey’s dreams in the past week wasn’t preoccupied with her past the abuse she endured but with her student. His kisses, his touch, his passionate claim on her body as he fucked into her over and over until she screamed out her orgasms. She woke up wet between her legs sweaty breathing fast she moaned her fingers finishing what kylo was doing in her dream.   
  


Then she went to shower she should be ashamed of wanting him but somehow she wasn’t. She got dressed for another day of class. The reports on a play by Shakespeare were due. She drove to school and prepared her class.   
  


Much later kaydel ever the diligent student handed in the papers with a smile. “Okay class next up I have a reading assignment for you guys it’s jane eyre by Charlotte bronte I want you to read it and tell me what you think of it.” She smiles at them as she says it. After she goes over more of Charlottes and her sisters writings. For once kylo is quiet but looking at her with heated eyes.

She smiles at him by the end of the day she feels for once the class was good “okay class remember your assignment!” She says as they leave each of them grumbling as they file out. She feels him slowly come up as soon as she is getting her things together. She looks up at him and smiles once again “kylo Umm thankyou for not interrupting my cl...” that’s when his lips land on hers.   
  


She responds instantly in the darkened classroom the lights already turned off. He pulls her up on her desk kissing her still. His tongue entering, plunging, tasting, taking! But not in a possessive way like armitage but a passionate way this was real passion. She moans not able to help herself as his lips leave hers going down her neck “you smell sweet rey” he says husky.   
  


Then he undoes her blouse and kisses down between her breast then he takes a nipple through her lace bra, she keens leaning into him for more. Then he goes to the other sucking licking until she is crying out in the darkness of the classroom. That’s when his hands raise her skirt up and his hand cups her wetness she moans breathing fast “oh god kylo!” Then he kisses her while he takes her panties off and his fingers go inside finger fucking her until she screams out her orgasm into his mouth. 

Totally blissed out with desire rey looks at him as he then raises her skirt up more and kisses her thighs going up and his tongue goes into her slit licking it “mmmm I knew you would taste good rey.” Then he dives in licking and sucking her pussy until she orgasms again moaning and then he kisses her while she undoes his pants. 

She wants him, she needs him she pulls his hard length out and he picks her up puts her against the chalk board and thrust inside her as he’s kissing her. He thrust over and over until she screams while he’s kissing her. Then his face buries inside her throat as he fucks into her over and over until his cum goes into her.   
  


Both breathing fast she looks at him amazed and blissed out. He pulls his pants up and smiles at her “I’d like to ask you to dinner rey” she looks at him not forming a coherent sentence she just shakes her head yes. Then he pulls her in his arms and kisses her “this not a one time thing rey, I’m not going anywhere” he says softly. Then leaves the classroom.

She gets herself together puts on her panties straightens herself up. She should feel upset at what she just let her student do, she splashed her face as she looked in the mirror all bright eyes and the look of being well fucked but she actually wasn’t besides kylo was considered an adult.   
  


She just had to make it clear that they had to keep this under wraps until he graduates if he really did want something with her other then really great sex. She smiles for the first time genuinely happy.

She drove home and waves to rose and finn as she goes in that’s when she gets a call from an unknown number _“hello” _she answers. “Hi rey” she is surprised “_kylo how did you get my number” _

_“I Umm sort of looked on your school form.” _She smiles. “Oh spying on me huh.” He laughs sure. _“I know this great new restaurant I’ll pick you up Saturday we can go there.” She smiles “...okay kylo it’s a date.” _  
  


_ **Kylo** _

He was smiling big when she hung up he finally had her his rey. Just the feel of being inside her was addicting he wanted more much more. Rey was everything and he wanted this thing between them to work.   
  


Kylo lays in his bed seeing his blissed out girl over and over. How rey responded when he made love to her. Kylo dated a few girls before rey come to town but never felt anything for them but for her it was different was it love he didn’t know but he was damned willing to explore it and her.  
  


NOTES

WELL SMUT AND KYLO IS LEGAL GUYS 😈💋

BOOKMARK KUDOS COMMENT SEE YOU LATER TBC


	7. Chapter 7

They kept meeting where no one would guess that the relationship was more then that of a student and teacher plus they did things together. Kylo took her to the movies and bowling which she never thought someone like kylo would ever do. Not to mention the country club his parents belonged to for tennis.   
  


Which had him behind her teaching her to swing making her laugh when he was kissing her neck what was even better was later in the showers when he had her against the wall. Kissing down her neck to her breast taking each nipple, she moans as he picks her up, she wraps her legs around him as he thrust inside her they both moan, he thrust hard, she takes and gives back.   
  


Much later they wash each other grinning and walk out of the showers holding hands then he takes her in his arms and kisses her.   
  


It’s been a month now and kylo had little time left to graduate and they both decided to keep their relationship a secret until after he graduates then tell her friends plus make it official between them. She had already told her friends not to set her up anymore.

**mitaka**

_He took the pictures on his phone and sent them to his boss armitage hux then called him rey and a man looking to be younger then her not sure how much younger he thought but apparently she was seein this guy. His phone rang. “Y...yes boss!” _   
  


_“That’s all I needed!” A dark posh voice said on the phone. “Now get back here mitaka before you are seen by my wife!” He had to say “s...sir s...she is actually y..your ex wife!” _   
  


_Thats when he cringed when armitage yelled “ shes my wife! Still now get back here my father made me sign those damned divorce papers! She’s mine now get back here! Mitaka!” _   
  


_“y...yes s...sir!” He said shaking frightened out of his mind as he got in his car and left towards the airport. _   
  


**Rey **

She returned home to get ready poe invited her to his house for a barbecue she went upstairs to get ready. She had told her friends she was just casually dating someone which was sort of a lie because her and kylo were not really casual in fact she suspected that she was falling for her student but she did not know how to tell her friends this. It’s been three months now.   
  


She drove to Poe’s house where he was already outside on the grill with a kiss the cook apron on she smiled and went up and kissed his cheek. Then she saw kylo and his parents her eyes widened in surprise “oh hi!” She squeaked.   
  


She was in a flowery white sundress. Kylo looked at her and scratched his head then smiled a little “hi r..miss Kanata.”   
  


“oh yes Liea Organa said “you’re kylos teacher he’s been singing your praises being a good teacher it’s really nice to meet you.” Rey smiles at her. “Umm yes thank you mrs Organa.”   
  


Han turns towards her “you’re right boy she’s pretty as well!” Rey just looks down blushing at Han Solo. “Umm thank you sir.”   
  


Ben just says setting down at the table “dad!” With his face and ears red. Rey couldnt help but grin because it was endearing.   
  


They ate and Poe danced with his wife while rey set watching them also Liea and han, rose and finn. Kylo sat beside her she felt a hand clasp hers under the table “one of these days that will be us when we are no longer secret kylo.” Rey says softly not looking at him. 

“I know sweetheart.”   
  


“I had to tell rose that I was dating someone casually just to get her to stop asking questions kylo but I feel like we are far from casual.” He stroked her hand.   
  


“Rey I have had feelings for you since you moved here I...I have not even been remotely interested in anybody but you.” When the other couples were lost In eachother rey turned to kylo and he was looking at her exactly the way she had always wanted someone to look at her like she was the only one they wanted that’s when she kissed him briefly then pulled away. Before his parents and her friends saw.

Much later they left rey and kylo sharing a secret smile rey getting a text message saying see you later love kylo. She smiled as she drove home.

Not knowing she was being followed by PI Tom Clinton he called his boss on the phone

_hey yeah mr hux followin your wife home now, yes she’s by herself, no worries I’ll keep an eye an report to ya._

_NOTES_

_HUX IS NOT OVER IT UH OH 😨 COMMENT KUDOS BOOKMARK _


	8. Chapter 8

She got the pictures of her and kylo in the mail she panicked she called kylo immediately. _“Someone knows kylo they sent me pictures of us.” _Kylo signed. “_Calm down I’ll be over okay just stay calm rey.” _ She waited and walked back and forth until he came thirty minutes later.   
  


Kylo came in rey hugged him then they sat and looked at the pictures. “Rey I think we need to let at least one of your friends know.” Kylo told her. Rey thought about which one would be a little more understanding about her and kylo. He is of legal age and he will be going to a university that is local so they could continue to be see each other.   
  


She called Poe who got along with kylos parents. He came a few minutes later since he lived only a few minutes away from rey. He looked at the pictures. Tightened his lips. “How long has this been going on you two?” Rey looked away from Poe, but kylo looked at him not the least bit ashamed. “For the last three months.” He said.   
  


“Also I pursued her Poe!” Kylo gave poe a hard look then it softened when he looked at rey. Then he walked towards her and pulled her in his arms. His nose buried in her hair. Poe smiled a little. Well shit he thought the young man actually loves her. Poe didn’t care as long as kylo really cared for rey.  
  


He looked at the photos “these look professionally taking likely by a PI.” Rey looked up “you mean someone was hired to take these.” Poe shook his head “yep that’s what it looks like.”   
  


She only thought of armitage because of the quality of the photos but he signed the divorce papers. Why would he...

Then she thought of his father Benedict! Her phone rang shakingly she answered it with kylo still there _“hello” she said “how did you like those photos darling wife!” She hung up!_

Kylo held her closer as she cried all the memories of her marriage coming back ten fold the beatings the being told she was worthless without him!   
  


The phone rang Poe told her “don’t answer it!” Kylo guarded her with poe. Armitage started yelling on the answering machine. **You really think you can get rid of me that easily reylisse you are mine MINE! My wife my wife my wife! **He screamed! She shook.

Then the door was kicked rey put her hands over her ears closing her eyes. Kylos jaw tightened his eyes darkened in rage that motherfucker he thought. Finally the door was kicked in by a big guy but kylo barreled into him taking him down while poe shot another guy in the shoulder. Taking that guy down.

Rey come out of it in a rage and flipped another guy. But was taking from the back by armitage “oh my darling reylisse how I’ve missed my little wife now come with me!” Her eyes widened “not on your life you bastard she said through her teeth” as she elbowed him hard and turned and hit him in the face knocking him backwards remembering her training then Poe drew his gun shooting him in the chest.   
  


His eyes went wide as he fell dead. Rey breathed fast in relief as she started crying hugging Poe then ran up to kylo his arms around her his face buried his her hair.   
  


Much later finn was filled in on everything. Also that rey and kylo were a couple. Kylo was graduating in two weeks anyway. Finn was alright with it as long as kylo would never hurt rey. So was rose and Paige.   
  


They all had drinks “besides as strong as rey now is she would probably tear your ballsack off rose told kylo taking a drink of beer.” They all laughed. Kylo included with rey in his lap.   
  


He kissed her hard, she kissed back. Running her fingers through his hair. “I love you kylo.” She whispered. He smiles big “I love you too.” Then they kiss again. Then he hugs his rey close.

The end 

NOTES

WELL THATS IT HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS HUX GOT HIS DESERVED END HEA FOR KYLO AND REY 😘 SEE YA LATER COMMENT KUDOS BOOKMARK AND ALL THAT I MADE SURE POE AND KYLO SAVED THE DAY BUT REY ALSO SAVED HERSELF AS WELL! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Two years later**  
Rey was proud of each of her students also kylos parents caught wind of her and kylo but were Alright with the relationship plus there was a surprise because rey was pregnant. When she told kylo he was unexpectedly delighted about it to her surprise apparently she took a antibiotic when she had bronchitis that one time her and kylo well....and that’s how she ended up pregnant.

Kylo was still taking his courses but living with her, he was on a football scholarship plus playing collage ball also taking business courses because he was inheriting his uncles business. Not to mention rey smiles as she looks at the small diamond on her left ring finger her now twenty year old man has asked her to marry him.

Kylo comes up behind her puts his arms around her she leans into him it’s been two in half years now, “hi” he says. “Mmm hi” she says back. She turns and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. He smiles against her lips and deepens the kiss his tongue going in her mouth as he picks her up, her legs going around him as he takes her inside.

Much later kylo kisses her still flat stomach where their child lay. Rey smiles running her fingers through his hair.

She later on looks at her new students “so today we will go over a midsummers nights dream guys i also want a report on it also what you thought of it.” Thats when she hears the familiar voice of her future husband.

”I thought it was weird teach!” The class laughs. He smirks then she laughs then rolls her eyes signs “kylo Ren!” She says sternly interrupting my class again!” He laughs. She goes to him he snatches her in his arms and kisses her amongst the hoots and hollers of her students.   
  


Much later the girls in her class tell her how lucky she is. She looks at kylo he grins she says “yes I am.”   
  


Much later when class is over kylo pulls her in his arms against her desk and kisses her “now your mine forever rey I love you.”   
  


“I love you kylo” she says against his lips smiling big never thinking she would ever marry again but meeting kylo changed things.   
  


**Two weeks later**

Poe walked rey down the aisle kylo turned twenty one recently rey was showing a little when they got married. At two months along. He was looking at her the way she dreamed a man would look at her when she got married when she was a little girl in those foster homes. 

It was different from her first wedding not big with cameras and the tv reporters just small and intimate. As her and kylo kissed he picked her up with her laughing. Then he kissed her over and over again.   
  


NOTES

HOPE YOU LIKED THE EPILOGUE 💋💋💋💋💋 FULL OF KISSES 😘 KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK 


End file.
